Conventionally, various radiant cooling and heating apparatuses using radiant heat of heat exchangers have been proposed. Moreover, in each of the radiant cooling and heating apparatuses, various types of structures have been proposed for a cover that covers the heat exchanger part (hereinafter, referred to as a “heating element”). As an example of such a heating element cover of a radiant cooling and heating apparatus, one from the following Patent Document 1 as shown in FIG. 10 can be mentioned.
The heating element cover 9 (described as an “outer shell body” in the specification of Patent Document 1) shown in FIG. 10 has a pair of shell members 91a and 91b having the same shape as each other, and in the shell member 91a, an abutting portion 92a formed with a concave face to be joined so as to be closely fitted to an outer surface of a flow pipe 90 being the heating element, a projecting piece portion 93a, and a recess portion 94a are formed, and in the shell member 91b, an abutting portion 92b formed with a concave face to be joined so as to be closely fitted to the outer surface of the flow pipe 90, a projecting piece portion 93b, and a recess portion 94b are formed.
The shell members 91a and 91b have a structure in which the respective shell members 91a and 91b are fitted together with each other by inserting the projecting piece portion 93a into the recess portion 94b and inserting the projecting piece portion 93b into the recess portion 94a in a manner of sandwiching the flow pipe 90 with the abutting portions 92a and 92b. 
As a result of having the construction described above, because the heating element cover 9 protects the flow pipe 90 and is a simple structure that can be assembled by only fitting together, no special tool or special technique is required for operation, which enables quick assembly. Also, because the shell members 91a and 91b are identical components, needless expense in component procurement can be eliminated to resultingly achieve a reduction in manufacturing costs.